99 Cacao
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: Sakura es una chica muy inexperta a lo que se refiere al amor y ni siquiera se a percatado de que el chico que tanto odia /Sasuke/ es en realidad el chico que tanto ama /Naruto/ . Si, muy despistada...¿se dara cuenta? ¿lo tomara mal? SS, NH.
1. Capitulo 1: Primera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**.:*Capitulo 1: En este mundo, la paz es lo mejor*:.**

Una peli-rosa miro entusiasmada un cartel pegado en la pared de su escuela donde anunciaban el "Chocolate Royal" el cual solo era de tiempo limitado; Entro entre la gente que se amontonaba en la cafetería para comprar algo.

-Chocolate Royal, por favor—gritaba la peli-rosa tratando de llamar la atención de la empleada pero esta atendía a los otros que se amontonaba.

-Chocolate Royal por favor—dijo atrás de la peli-rosa un chico de pelo color negro azabache irritado de esperar a que la atendieran – Es lo que te esta pidiendo ella – dijo señalando a la peli-rosa mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de ella – Y para mí un yogurt y un bollo.

-Enseguida se lo traigo –les dijo amablemente la empleada.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

**"Fui capaz de comprarlo… ¿Quién era ese chico? Me pregunto si es de ultimo curso…que amable…" **pensaba dentro de su mundo la peli-rosa, contenta de tener su chocolate al fin.

-He vuelto…A...- se asusto al ver a una güera frente a ella –Ino no me asustes así—le regaño la peli-rosa.

- Sakura, Escucha es increíble, ayer Hinata se confesó a Sasuke… – comenzó a decir Ino.

-Y la corto diciéndole que era "una molestia"—termino de decir Ten-Ten— Es un capullo.

Los ojos de la peli-rosa comenzaron a cristalizarse—Que cruel…Hinata es una buena chica ¡¿Por qué?...¿quien se a creído que es?—pregunto alterada.

-El famoso Sasuke—murmuró Hinata.

-eh?—pregunto confusa Sakura.

-¡¿No me digas que no sabes de Sasuke?—le pregunto o más bien afirmo la oji-perla.

-En serio?—dijo Ino incrédula.

-No—dijo simplemente Sakura.

-Sasuke Uchiha de la clase 1-5 ¡El que rompe el corazón de cada chica que se le acerca!—informo Ten-Ten con un dedo arriba.

-Venga ya la clase 1-5 está en el otro edificio así que no lo he visto nunca…- comenzó a decir la peli-rosa.

**"Pero si tenemos gimnasia juntos…¿Tan idiota es?" **pensó Ino mirando Sakura.

-…Y de todas formas no me interesan mucho los chicos populares—termino de decir Sakura felizmente.

-A…Sakura as podido comprar esa maravilla de chocolate royal?—pregunto Ino al recordar el por qué había salido su compañera.

-Si—dijo sonriendo Sakura mientras enseñaba los chocolates.

-Dame un poco—pidió la güera a su amiga.

-Espera Ino es de Sakura si lo quieres cómpratelo tu misma—le dijo enfadada Ten-Ten.

-¿Eh? Pero no le importa ¿verdad Sakura?—le pregunto inocente Ino.

-No pasa nada te daré un poco ¿sí?—le dijo mientras le daba un poco de chocolate.

-Eres tan buena Sakura-chan—le dijo emocionada Hinata mientras la abrazaba.

Ino y Ten-Ten comenzaron a pelear por el chocolate mientras Hinata se acerco mas al oído de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan—murmuro Hinata.

-Dime—dijo prestándole atención a la oji-perla.

-¿Sabes?…me ha rechazado pero aun me gusta Sasuke—dijo completamente sonrojada Hinata mirando el suelo.

**"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Hay un montón de chicos mejores que él, como amiga tuya, creo que sería mejor que te dijera que te rindas, pero…"** comenzó a pensar Sakura.

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Ánimo!—dijo entusiasmada Sakura.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Ten-Ten, Ino y Hinata corrían rápido tratando de seguir a sus compañeras de clase.

-Waaaa… ¿Por qué Gai—sensei nos hace correr un maratón después de comer?—lloro Ten-Ten.

-¿En dónde está Sakura?—preguntó Ino mirando por todas partes mientras seguían corriendo.

-Se ha perdido—grito Ten-Ten alarmada.

-Esta muuuucho más adelante—dijo entre risas Hinata.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Genial—grito alegre Sakura—Primer puesto—dijo entusiasmada levantando los brazos cuando se percato de que alguien la miraba—¿Estabas mirando?—pregunto avergonzada.

Era un chico sentado en unas escaleras, de cabello negro azabache.

-Si—dijo simplemente.

El azabache comenzó a toser y Sakura mientras más lo miraba mas se le hacía familiar.

**"Espera este chico…lo e visto en algún sitio…"** pensó Sakura.

-¡Ha!...en el almuerzo...Chocolate Royal—dijo entusiasmada al recordarlo.

-Si—respondió el azabache sorprendido por su entusiasmo.

**"Con ella en medio no iba a pedir nunca"** pensó el azabache serio.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?—pregunto cansado.

-Mucho—dijo con una gran sonrisa Sakura.

-Y parece que también te gusta correr…

-Si—afirmo con la cabeza Sakura.

-Ahm…pareces muy feliz—murmuro aburrido.

-Me lo dicen a menudo—dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro que al peli-negro le pareció linda.

**"Estaba siendo sarcástico"** pensó mirando al otro lado—No hay nada en este mundo que no te guste ¿No?

-¿Eh?, Si, ¡que lo hay!

-¿Como qué?—pregunto curioso el azabache.

-Veamos…Peleas y…mentiras… -dijo enumerando cada una- …ah y alguien llamado Sasuke

-Eh—exclamo sorprendido pero luego estornudo.

Sakura saco nerviosa un pañuelo que siempre trae.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto Sakura mientras se hincaba y le daba el pañuelo.

-Perdona—se disculpo con avergonzado el azabache.

Sakura le sonrió y por el rabillo del ojo miro como empezaban a llegar unos cuantos compañeros.

-Ah parece que las chicas han vuelto, tendré que seguir—dijo mientras se levantaba— ¡Cuídate ese resfriado Naruto! –dijo ya un poco alejada mirándolo.

El azabache se confundió al escuchar esa última frase, Sakura al notarlo le señalo su corazón. El azabache miro la chaqueta que traía donde decía "Naruto", cuando volteo a mirarla ya se había ido corriendo con sus compañeras. Se levanto de las escaleras y camino hacia uno de sus compañeros mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-¡Naruto!...gracias por la chaqueta—dijo entregándosela a un güero de ojos azules.

-He teme ¿estás mejor? –pregunto preocupado Naruto mirando a su amigo ya que al parecer se sentía tan mal como para no a verlo insultado en todo el día.

-Si, bueno—dijo simplemente mirando a lo lejos a la peli-rosa que se encontraba riendo con sus amigas.

* * *

Waaaa 99% Cacao es un manga de 3 capitulos suuuper largos xD, bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Subire el jueves o viernes la proxima parte...Sayonara :D


	2. Capitulo 1: Segunda Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**-.:*-.:*-Capitulo 1: En este mundo, la paz es lo mejor-.:*-.:*-**

-¡¿QUE?—gritaron sorprendidas un grupo de chicas.

-¿hoy también correremos un maratón?—pregunto enfadada Ten-Ten.

-Hace frio—se quejo Ino— podría morir.

-Ya hace 5 minutos que los chicos han comenzado—dijo con su gran sonrisa Gai.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Ouch—se quejo una peli-rosa mientras corría.

_**"Las zapatillas nuevas…me lastiman…"**_ pensaba Sakura asiendo una mueca que fue cambiando a una de asombro al percatarse de una presencia.

-Hola—saludo el chico de cabellera azabache que se encontraba a un lado del camino apoyado sobre una barandilla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estás peor del resfriado?—pregunto entre confusa y preocupada Sakura.

-No, es que no pensé que tardarías en alcanzarme, toma—dijo entregándole el pañuelo que ayer Sakura le avía dado—Lo he lavado bien—le aseguro el azabache al mirar la cara que avía puesto Sakura.

-Gracias por hacerlo, tienes un gran sentido del deber, Naruto—le dijo la peli-rosa agradecida.

-Ehm…hay algo que debo decir…-empezó a decir nervioso el azabache.

Sakura lo miro pero no pudo preguntarle el que ya que un fuerte dolor proveniente de su talón izquierdo la hizo tambalearse.

-Ouch—se volvió a quejar tratando de no caer.

-¿Qué te pasa en las piernas?—le pregunto el azabache al agarrarla del brazo para que esta no cayera.

Pararon de correr y se hincaron a un lado del camino, Sakura se quito el zapato y el calcetín del pie izquierdo el cual le dolía a morir.

-¡¿Cómo te has hecho semejante ampolla? —exclamo el azabache sorprendido al ver el tamaño de la ampolla.

-Lose—dijo triste Sakura al ver su pie.

-Esta bien te llevare a la enfermería—dijo el azabache dándole la espalda aun hincado—Sube.

-Eh?—pregunto sonrojada Sakura— ¡Estoy bien!...peso mucho, y no me parece bien…y la gente va a llegar pronto—dijo avergonzada la peli-rosa.

-Pesas poco y no tienes por qué sentirte mal…-comenzó a decir enojado el azabache.

-Vale—murmuro intimidada Sakura.

-…¡Y voy a ir por una calle paralela, así que sube!—termino de discutir.

El azabache volvió a darle la espalda esperando a que Sakura se acomodara en su espalda.

-Entonces me subo—murmuro levantando lentamente las manos para posarlas en los hombros del azabache—Ya esta—dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos avergonzada.

-Agárrate con más fuerza ¿cómo voy a llevarte así?—dijo enarcando una ceja el azabache, agarro las manos de la peli-rosa—Así—dijo al momento en que jalaba a Sakura y colocaba los brazos de esta alrededor de su cuello.

Solo Dios sabia el como Sakura no le había sangrado la nariz por tanto sonrojo.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Esto ¿tu…?—pregunto el azabache a la peli-rosa que se encontraba en su espalda.

-Ah…soy Haruno Sakura—le dijo sonriente asomándose por uno de los hombros del azabache.

-¿Ese "Sasuke" te ha hecho algo, Haruno?—le pregunto el azabache curioso.

-No, veras rechazo a mi amiga de forma bastante cruel, asi que pensé que debe de ser un chico bastante desagradable—dijo frustrada la peli-rosa.

-¿Pero no sería injusto que el fingiera ser amable con ella, y le hiciera tener falsas esperanzas?—le dijo el azabache mirando hacia otro lado—Tu no sabes nada sobre el, ¿verdad?

-…No—contesto Sakura después de unos escasos minutos de silencio.

-Entonces es demasiado pronto para decir que lo odias—murmuro el azabache.

-¡Perdona! ¡¿Es amigo tuyo?—pregunto exaltada la peli-rosa.

-No, no es eso—contesto el azabache.

Sakura recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache mientras sonreía.

-Eres un buen chico, Naruto—le dijo alegre Sakura.

-No lo soy—murmuro más para el que para la peli-rosa.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

"Enfermería" se podía leer claramente en la puerta del pequeño cuarto, la enfermera se encontraba checando varias medicinas mientras Sakura estaba sentada observando el techo.

-Me marcho ya—dijo el azabache dejando el lápiz en su lugar y doblando una hoja.

-De acuerdo muchas gracias—dijo agradecida la peli-rosa.

-Toma—dijo el azabache entregándole el papel.

Sakura miro la hoja para después abrirla y leer su contenido.

_Si puedes después de clases,_

_Ven al aula de ciencias._

_Si no puedes mándame un mensaje._

_XXX(a)_

-Iré—dijo volteándolo a ver un poco sonrojada.

El azabache se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió de medio lado y dijo —Estaré esperando.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La peli-rosa camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al gimnasio para entrar a los vestidores, no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que avía pasado en la enfermería ase unos pocos minutos y se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Donde has estado Sakura?—le pregunto Ino al ver a la peli-rosa entrar.

-¡En la enfermería!, me salió una ampolla…-comenzo a decir Sakura.

-¿EH? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Hinata preocupada—Estas colorada. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Eh?—se alarmo Sakura-¡No! ¡No tengo!—dijo riendo nerviosa.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La gran campaña de la escuela resonaba por los pasillos, los zapatos al tocar el piso retumbaba por todos lados.

-¿Quieres ir a algún sitio Sakura-chan?—pregunto Hinata a su amiga.

-¡Lo siento! hoy no puedo—grito antes de salir corriendo del salón.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Al entrar al cuarto pudo ver al azabache recargado sobre el ventanal_.(Nota de autora: en el manga aparece como un salón que no usan desde hace mucho tiempo)_ La peli-rosa se acerco al azabache.

-Es la primera vez que estoy aquí ¿Hay algo interesante?—le pregunto Sakura mirando una gran pila de bancos acomodados uno sobre otros.

-Una base secreta, ven—dijo mientras se levantaba.

_**"Una base secreta"**_ pensó asombrada Sakura.

El azabache se hinco frente al hueco de abajo de un banco—Esta es la entrada—dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras le señalaba el hueco.

-Uahu—dijo asombrada al entrar por el hueco—Es una base de verdad.

-¿Ves?—dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba al lado de unas bolsas que yacían en el piso.

-También hay un montón de dulces—exclamo encantada Sakura empezando a explorar los chocolates y dulces que había dentro de las bolsas.

-No se qué te gusta, así que agarre unos cuantos—dijo un poco avergonzado agarrando también algunos dulces—Los he comprado yo.

-¿He? ¡Pero son muchos! ¡Vamos a tardar bastante en comerlos todos!—dijo alarmada la peli-rosa.

"Increíble" pensó Sakura mientras se sonrojaba.

-Entonces…-comenzó el azabache juntando sus manos mientras sonreía satisfecho ante la reacción de la peli-rosa—Vengamos aquí todos los días.

-Si—afirmo sonrojándose (mas) la Sakura.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Una semana después, cuatro chicas se encontraban comiendo en el salón de clases a la hora del almuerzo.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces después de clases? Rara vez te vienes con nosotras—le pregunto Hinata curiosa a Sakura.

-¡N-No hago nada! ¡V-Voy al tocador!—dijo tartamudeando mientras salía corriendo.

"Que sospechoso" pensó Ino mirando el celular que había dejado Sakura.

-Ademas envía mensajes con el celular durante las clases—dijo Ten-Ten mirando a Ino—Checa el listado de llamadas.

-A ver…-murmuro picándole a los botones del celular.

Hinata quiso quitárselo, no era bueno checar el celular de otro y menos de su mejor amiga pero estaba preocupada por ella por lo que no las detuvo.

**Mensajes recibidos**

**001-Naruto**

**002-Naruto**

**003-Hinata**

**004-Naruto**

**005-Naruto**

**006-Naruto**

-¿Naruto?—pregunto Hinata desconcertada al no conocer ese nombre.

-El de la clase 1-5, es un estúpido—informo Ino.

-¿Su novio?—pregunto Ten-Ten.

-Eso era—dijo mas aliviada Hinata al ver que no era de mucha importancia el asunto ya que minutos anteriores pensaba que su amiga tenia problemas en casa o algo por el estilo.

-¡Pues vaya! Tendría que avernos lo dicho—dijo enfadada Ino cerrando el celular bruscamente.

-¿No será para que no le tomemos el pelo?—pregunto sonriente Ten-Ten.

-Pero…-interrumpió Hinata sonriendo—Para ser sincera, quiero ver a Sakura con un chico…feliz.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Cacao 99% se leía en la envoltura de un chocolate.

-¿No será muy amargo un chocolate de 99% cacao?—pregunto Sakura al azabache mientras los dos le daban una mordida a su pedazo de chocolate.

Los dos se taparon inmediatamente la boca al sentir el sabor amargo del chocolate.

-El chocolate, las medicinas y los exámenes están mejores cuando son dulces—lloriqueo Sakura muy deprimida en una esquina—Esta muy amargo.

-Esto… ¿Qué haces?—pregunto divertido ante lo frustrada que estaba la peli-rosa—¿Exámenes? ¿Te has tomado algo raro o qué?—bromeo el azabache y entonces miro una lata de soda pensando en tomársela de un trago para que lo amargo se fuera—Entonces el curry y la salsa de carne frita también deberían de ser dulces ¿No?

-Y el amor también—murmuro la peli-rosa para sorpresa del azabache—El amor también es mejor cuando es dulce—siguió murmurando mientras miraba el suelo.

El azabache le tomo a su refresco mientras la miraba.

-¿Has salido con alguien en secundaria Haruno?—pregunto el azabache mirando su refresco.

-No, había alguien que me gustaba pero, me rendí—dijo mirando el suelo Sakura.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto curioso el azabache mirándola.

-Por que le gustaba a mi amiga—murmuro dándole la espalda al azabache—Por eso estoy contenta…De que ahora, a ninguna de mis amigas…les gusta Naruto—dijo sonrojada Sakura.

El azabache dejo caer la lata bacía de refresco y agarro una mano de la peli-rosa asiéndola dar la vuelta para verlo—Haruno. ¿Qué arias si yo no fuera "Naruto"?

La peli-rosa se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero no pudo responder o preguntar por que ya que se escucho como se abría la puerta de la sala de ciencias-¿Hay alguien aqui?—pero el profesor solo pudo toparse con el paisaje de un montón de bancos uno arriba de otros-¿Eh? Me había parecido oído voces.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraban dos chicas una güera y otra peli-azul.

-¡Todas las salidas están cerradas y Sakura aun ha salido!—dijo Ino con un puchero—pensaba gastarle una broma.

-Además Naruto ya se ha ido—dijo Hinata sonriente al ver el puchero de su amiga.

El movimiento de los arbustos detrás de ellas les llamo la atención y se asomaron; Hinata miro como un chico de cabello azabache el cual identifico como Sasuke saltaba de una ventana y se volvía para ayudar a salir a otra persona. Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver asomarse por la ventana a Sakura la cual tropezó con el borde de la ventana cayéndose encima de Sasuke.

Sakura al verse encima de Sasuke se sonrojo como un tomate iba a levantarse pero Sasuke la detuvo y la acerco más a él para abrazarla, Sasuke beso la oreja y la frente de Sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas.

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, correr lejos de esa escena, y pensar que todo era un malentendido, una pesadilla; Ino corrió detrás de ella para seguirla.

-Espera—grito Sakura separándose de Sasuke aun colorada—A-Aun hay gente por aquí—dijo riendo nerviosa.

Sasuke sonrió ante el comportamiento infantil de Sakura-¿Nos vamos a casa?—le pregunto tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a Sakura a ponerse de pie.

_**"Me pregunto…por que Naruto… '¿Que arias si yo no fuera Naruto?' ¿Por qué me a preguntado eso…?"**_

* * *

Bueno este capitulo si me quedo mas largo xD

Gracias a:** Cris0408, rukia alejandra, Tathuhime** y a _**Pollo**_ (paola) por sus comentarios :3

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Subire el jueves o viernes la proxima parte...Sayonara :D


	3. Capitulo 1: Tercera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capítulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: En este mundo, la paz es lo mejor**

**_"Me pregunto…por que Naruto… '¿Que arias si yo no fuera Naruto?' ¿Por qué me a preguntado eso…?"_**

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días Sakura se levanto se baño y vistió para la escuela, miro sonriente la ventana pues el clima estaba de lo mas genial.

-¡Buenos días!—saludo sonriente cuando entro en el salón de clases, miro a sus amigas Ten-Ten e Ino pero estas solo se voltearon.

-Me siento fatal por Hinata—dijo Ten-Ten a Ino tratando de ignorar a Sakura.

-Sakura es de lo peor—murmuro enojada Ino.

Sakura e quedo perpleja y preocupada, en eso se abrió la puerta dando paso a Hinata que venía con la cabeza agachada.

-Hinata—grito Sakura agarrándola del brazo—¿te he hecho algo?—pregunto preocupada.

Hinata miro a su amiga pero no le pudo contestar porque Ten-Ten e Ino se pusieron frente a ella y comenzaron a gritarle a Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que te as creído?—pregunto enojada Ino.

-¡Te has visto en secreto con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga! ¡¿Y todavía tienes la cara de preguntar?-le gruño Ten-Ten.

Sakura las miro sorprendida.

-¿De qué están hablando?—pregunto confundida Sakura.

Ten-Ten la agarro de los hombros y la empujo-¿Y todavía te haces la inocente?

-Basta—intervino Hinata—Ven un momento Sakura-chan—dijo tomándola del brazo con suavidad.

-Dile como te sientes Hinata—dijo enojada Ino.

Hinata guió a Sakura al pasillo.

-Hinata…—comenzó Sakura.

-Ayer…te esperamos Ino y yo en la salida para conocer al chico por el que ya no venias en las tardes con nosotras…y te vinos salir por la ventana con Sasuke-kun…-murmuro mirando a Sakura—Sakura-chan eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber tu parte de la historia… ¿Qué paso?—le suplico Hinata mirando a la peli-rosa.

Pero esta no reacciono. **_"¿Que arias si yo no fuera Naruto?"_** Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de hay necesitaba saber la verdad… ¿Quién es en realidad?

-¡¿Sakura-chan?—grito Hinata al verla alejarse.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, ¿es verdad? Si a Sakura le gustaba ¿por qué no se lo avía dicho?, ¿por qué se lo oculto? Reprimió un sollozo y secándose las lágrimas entro al salón.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

_**"¿Que arias si yo no fuera Naruto?"**_

Corrió, atravesó en patio y llego al otro edificio deteniéndose en frente de un salón, respiro profundamente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunto un chico rubio al mirarla dudosa de tocar la puerta.

-me permites a… ¿Sasuke?—pregunto entrecortadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Al teme?—el rubio solo se encogió de hombros—espera un segundo.

El rubio se volteo y busco a Sasuke por el salón.

-A….Sasuke te buscan—grito el oji-azul.

El azabache volteo cansado-¿Quién es?—y se sorprendió al mirar a Sakura parada en la puerta.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, no podía pasarle esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, el azabache se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a seguirla.

-¡HARUNO!-grito Sasuke.

Sakura se detuvo unos cuantos metros y lo volteo ver con las lágrimas reteniendo en sus ojos. Sasuke no supo que decir, y Sakura continuo caminando.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Lo siento mucho, todo este tiempo pensaba que el chico con el que me veía era Naruto—dijo tristemente Sakura a sus amigas.

-¡Si claro como si fuéramos a creer semejante tontería!—le gruño Ino no dejando pasar a Sakura con Hinata.

-¡No, nos tomes por tontas!—le replico Ten-Ten y se paro agarrando del brazo a Hinata la cual seguía confundida al no saber que creer—vamos, tenemos que ir a otra aula para la próxima clase.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Mientras comían el almuerzo Ino, Ten-Ten y Hinata, las tres hablaban de cosas triviales.

-La nueva película de… -comenzó a decir Ten-Ten a Ino.

Hinata miraba la ventana _**"¿Sakura-chan que paso? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Qué debo hacer?"**_pensó y volteo a mirar a la peli-rosa que se encontraba comiendo sola. Hinata no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al mirar a su mejor amiga comiendo sola.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Corría, era la primera vez que corría tan lento en un maratón, pero se encontraba tan triste como para correr. Unos murmullos de las chicas le llamaron la atención muchas chicas se estaban deteniendo a mirar…

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Sasuke?—pregunto una chica una peli-roja de lentes.

-El profesor volverá en seguida—le informo una morenita.

La peli-rosa bajo la mirada al escuchar el nombre del azabache.

-Haruno—le llamo el azabache al mirarla.

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a la peli-rosa

-lo siento mucho, haber fingido ser Naruto todo este tiempo—dijo arrepentido Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke ¿disculpándose?... va a llover.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida. Hinata sonrió _**"Sakura-chan…tu…"**_pensó Hinata.

"hui…era cierto" pensó Ino avergonzada. Sakura cerró las manos fuertemente.

-Ja—sakura se hecho a reír—En realidad, soy yo la que entendió todo mal…fue culpa mía, pero…odio de verdad a la gente que miente, por favor no vuelvas a hablar con migo—dijo antes de pasar a su lado y seguir corriendo.

-Sakura—grito Ino.

-Nunca se nos paso por la mente que en realidad te hubiera engañado de verdad—se disculpo Ten-Ten.

Sakura les sonrió—yo tampoco me hubiera creído.

Sakura miro a Hinata la cual se encontraba mirando el suelo.

-Sakura-chan—murmuro Hinata antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su amiga—Lo siento…

_**"En este mundo…"**_

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

_**"…La paz es la mejor"**_pensó la peli-rosa, aun en el salón de clases, aun cuando todos los alumnos ya se avían retirado a sus casas.

Miro un chocolate en la palma de su mano y recordando lo vivido con aquel chocolate lo mordió.

_**"Y, Tal como pensaba"**_

-…que amargo…—murmuro la peli-rosa mientras dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

"…El amor..."

El papel de donde venia envuelto el chocolate cayó al piso dando paso a su nombre ´99% cacao´

_**"…es mejor cuando es dulce"**_pensó Sakura antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo no me quedo tan laaargo que digamos pero no me miren así les prometo que el siguiente es mas largo :D

Gracias a:**Cris0408 y rukia alejandra **por sus comentarios :3.

Pollito maldosito (paola) gracias por tu apollo xD te quiero madre mía de mi para mi :D.

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el jueves el **Segundo capitulo la primera parte **:D ...Sayonara :D


	4. Capitulo 2: Primera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capítulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

Capitulo 2: No está bien odiar un alimento sin ni siquiera probarlo

Una peli-rosa corría por las calles de la ciudad tratando de no caer por la gran mochila que se encontraba en su espalda, aunque no estaba pesada si era muy grande como para que alguien como ella la cargara.

-Vaya, ¿Alguna primaria se ira de viaje hoy?—pregunto un señor sonriente al verla pasar.

_**"¡Que soy estudiante de secundaria!"**_ pensó enfadada la peli-rosa.

Hoy es el primer campamento al que Sakura va desde que está en segundo de secundaria.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Buenos días Hinata—saludo Sakura acercándose a su amiga quien también llevaba un mochila en su espalda.

Hinata se giró a saludarla y se sorprendió al ver lo inmensa que estaba la mochila de la peli-rosa—Es enorme…Sakura-chan tu mochila… ¿Qué llevas ahí?—pregunto incrédula Hinata.

-¡Algo para picar, pesa poco!—dijo muy animada Sakura.

-Oye, es esa chica, ¿verdad? Haruno—murmuro una chica castaña atrás de ellas.

Hinata le quito la mochila a Sakura y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas de esta.

-Te has pasado, ¿Y esto?—pregunto la oji-perla al sacar un bolsa de "Algas marinas"

-Asi es—murmuro una peli-negro detrás de Hinata.

-Pero esas son mis favoritas—dijo sonriente Sakura tratando de quitarle a Hinata la bolsa.

-Le dijo algo realmente horrible a Sasuke ¿Es verdad que ese chico tan frio se inclino ante ella?—pregunto la castaña a la peli-negro.

-Pero me han dicho que Sasuke la rechazo y que ahora se esta haciendo la víctima—le contesto la peli-negro a la castaña.

Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la furia, ella no era de las que peleaba pero algo que no soportaba era el hecho de que hablaran mal de su mejor amiga.

-Ya están hablando esas arpías de algo que no les interesa—murmuro enojada Hinata mirándolas fijamente mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Ahh, no pasa nada—dijo nerviosa Sakura.

"_**Paso durante el invierno de primero…mi experiencia más amarga"**_

_-Odio en verdad a los mentirosos, por favor no vuelvas a hablarme._

"_**Se convirtió en rumor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"**_

-Pensé que se abría calmado después de las vacaciones de verano en fin…—dijo Sakura mirando el suelo— pero entonces fuimos a parar en la misma clase, me alegro mucho de que estés con migo Hinata.

-Oye Sasuke-kun, encendamos fuegos artificiales juntos en el campamento—le dijo melosamente una peli-roja.

-Paso—dijo Sasuke pasándola de largo.

-Ha entonces conmigo—le dijo una rubia entusiasmada.

-Ya he dicho que paso, no sean pesadas…-dijo el azabache mirando a otro lado.

Sakura no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar la voz de azabache y su mirada se encontró con la de el, los momentos que pasaron juntos no pudo evitar recordar, le peli-rosa se volteo rápidamente al igual que azabache.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

En el autobús los estudiantes iban cantando, brincando, escuchando música, charlando o jugando.

-Oye, Sakura-chan—le llamo Hinata que se encontraba al lado de la peli-rosa—¿Aun no has olvidado de Sasuke?—pregunto curiosa la oji-perla.

-He…este…-comenzó nerviosa Sakura—Todo ese tiempo fingió ser "Naruto" y me engaño…si me hubiera dicho que era Sasuke, hubiera sabido en seguida que era el chico que te gusta, Hinata.

Hinata se le quedo viendo a Sakura, pues esta no había contestado a su pregunta.

-Me pregunto…por que Sasuke-kun dijo esa mentira—dijo Hinata entre sus pensamientos.

-La verdad…yo quisiera saberlo…-murmuró la peli-rosa mirando a Sasuke que se encontraba a unos asientos mas adelante que ellas.

Hinata se encontró conmovida por la expresión que ponía Sakura al ver a Sasuke, después de unos minutos mirándola…

-Sakura—la peli-rosa se sobresalto—veras durante un tiempo he querido decirte…veras…-la oji-perla se sonrojo.

-¡Ah! ¡No pasa nada! Los dejare tranquilos a ti y a Sasuke ¡¿Vale?—dijo Sakura alarmada interrumpiendo a la oji-perla.

-¿Eh…? No yo…-comenzó de nuevo Hinata.

-Así que ¡Vamos a disfrutar el campamento a Tope!—dijo entusiasmada Sakura.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Al llegar a la montaña el Maestro Kakashi se puso frente a sus alumnos.

-Muy bien, a partir de aquí nos dividiremos en grupos, anunciare sus números de grupo ahora mismo, si que escuchen con atención…a ver primero el grupo número 1…

- Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto—pronuncio el maestro dándoles a los chicos una banderita.

-¿Estas bien?—murmuro Hinata a Sakura.

Sakura solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

-A yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, encantado—se presento el güero asomándose de al lado de Sasuke.

-A si encantada—Dijo Sakura lo mas rápido que pudo.

_**"¡Es el verdadero Naruto!"**_ pensó la oji-verde y entonces miro a Sasuke el cual miraba el suelo _**"¡Por el bien del campamento!"**_

-Cu-cuida de mí también…Sasuke—dijo lo mas sonriente que pudo Sakura.

Sasuke solo se volteo.

No tardaron mucho en caminar, cuando Kakashi les dio a cada equipo su mapa, al principio todos iban juntos ya que el camino donde iniciaban era el mismo.

_**"Un campamento divertido"**_ pensó para sí.

-¡Uahu! ¡Qué flor más bonita!—fue lo primero que vio-¡Una mariposa!

-¿Si es preciosa no?—le siguió la corriente Hinata.

-¡Vaya! Hay agua, Hinata. ¡Un riachuelo!—dijo emocionada mientras se hincaba para verlo de cerca—me pregunto si…-no pudo continuar con su frase pues su zapato resbalo con una piedra.

Hinata se sobre salto al mirar a Sakura, pero se relajo enseguida al ver comno Sasuke la agarraba del brazo.

_**"Me a ayudado"**_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse Sakura al verlo de frente.

Hinata al ver a Sakura a salvo y en "buenas" manos se dio la vuelta para dejarlos hablar.

-Gracias—dijo Sakura mirando la mano de Sasuke aferrarse a su muñeca.

-Haru…—no pudo terminar Sasuke pues Sakura al mirar a su amiga dar la vuelta e irse se soltó bruscamente.

Sasuke sorprendido ante la actitud de ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Naruto.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

_**"Se puede agarrar la tensión en el aire"**_ pensó Naruto mirando a Hinata cuidando que no se cayera, pues se había tropezado unas cuantas veces en el camino _**"Y ¿cuando le dirá Hinata a Sakura lo de…."**_

-Estamos cerca de la meta ¿Pararemos a comer algo?—pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de rubio.

-¡Si! Me parece genial muero por comerme mi preciado rameen—grito Naruto de felicidad.

-Ten cuidado Sakura—le pidió Hinata a su amiga mientras dejaba su mochila en el césped.

El grupo va en primero por no hablar en todo el camino. Y como se suponía, el silencio continuo.

_**"Algo de que hablar"**_ pensó Sakura.

-Saben, puse algunas gelatinas de la nevera y las e traído—dijo Sakura mostrando una bolsa llena de gelatinas.

Hinata y Naruto miraron la bolsa embobados.

-Adelante, agarren—los animo Sakura.

_**"Gracias a dios que el ambiente se a relajado"**_ pensó feliz Sakura. Pero no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke que miraba al otro lado.

-Si te gustan, Sasuke…

-No gracias—la corto el azabache.

-Ah pero tengo muchas, adelante, de verdad—dijo Sakura moviendo la bolsa (jaja Paola si lees esto a mi me dio taaanta risa esa parte xD aunque creo que Sakura se olvido de la mostaza xD)

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO—grito Sasuke dándole un manotazo a la bolsa asiendo que las gelatinas volaran.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo me quedo un poco mas largo que el anterior pero es que lo tuve que cortar para que en la segunda parte vean lo geneal :D

Gracias a:**Cris0408 y rukia alejandra **por sus comentarios :3.

Pollito maldosito (paola) gracias por tu apollo xD te quiero madre mía de mi para mi :D jaja lo de la bolsa estubo genial xD estube atacada de la risa y mas por lo que dijimos en el descanzo xD.

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el lunes el **Segundo capitulo la segunda parte **:D ...Sayonara :D


	5. Capitulo 2: Segunda Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capítulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: No está bien odiar un alimento sin ni siquiera probarlo**

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO—grito Sasuke dándole un manotazo a la bolsa asiendo que las gelatinas volaran.

Las gelatinas rodaron por el verde pasto para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Sakura miro en shock el césped.

-¡¿Pero que diablos? Todo este tiempo has estado evitándome ¡¿Y hora quieres hablar con migo?—Dijo enojado el azabache-¡¿No eras tú la que me dijo que no te hablara porque me odias?

La peli-rosa bajo la mirada, no podía mirarlo la cara por más que quisiera.

-Para tu información, yo también odio a la gente como tu—gruño Sasuke antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar.

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto en un intento de desesperación, su preocupación por la peli-rosa pareció entenderlo el oji-azul quien se levanto y siguió a su amigo para aclarar las cosas, Hinata lo vio irse tras el azabache y decidió animar por su cuenta a su amiga.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

El Uzumaki corrió por el sendero buscando al Uchiha, cuando al fin lo alcanzo lo tomo del bazo para evitar perderlo.

-Teme, ¡te has pasado!—gruño Naruto mirando a su amigo-¡Eres idiota! ¡¿Es que quieres que te odie?

El azabache volteo a mirarlo su ceño estaba tan fruncido que hasta parecía que sus cejas se entrelazarían a una sola.

-Ella ya me odia ¡¿Así que, qué más da?

Naruto miro a su amigo fijamente parecía que lo decía en serio, después de unos escasos segundos la expresión de furia del azabache se volvió de una completa confusión.

-No se…lo que se supone que debo hacer…-murmuro Sasuke tomándose dela cabeza.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La oji-perla tomo una de las pocas gelatinas que abia en el pasto y se la extendió a la peli-rosa.

-Aquí también hay una—dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo en que Sakura la tomaba.

-Gracias—murmuro la peli-rosa.

Al terminar de recoger todas las gelatinas Sakura guardo la bolsa en su mochila, no pudo evitar entristecerse y mirar con culpabilidad a Hinata.

-Lo siento, de verdad—se disculpo la peli-rosa.

Sakura al mirar la expresión confundida de Hinata aclaro.

-Eso de "Vamos a disfrutar el campamento"…mira como a acabado.

Hinata sonrió suavemente.

-¡Eres demasiado considerada con lo demás Sakura-chan!—dijo Hinata soltando un suspiro.

Sakura miro la bolsa apenada.

-Veras Sakura-chan lo que te quería decir—comenzó sonrojada la oji-perla—He empezado a salir con Naruto-kun durante las vacaciones de primavera.

Sakura la miro sorprendida esa no se la esperaba, era verdad que se avía percatado del hecho de que en todo el camino Hinata y Naruto se trataban de forma familiar pero no noto nada más.

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes—se disculpo la oji-perla—Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi Sakura-chan y díselo a Sasuke—dijo Hinata tomando las manos de la peli-rosa—el te gusta ¿no? Es obvio.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Hinata a veces podía ser muy observadora, y entonces recordó lo que hace unos pocos minutos había pasado.

-Pero le dije algo horrible, es imposible—dijo abrazando sus rodillas.

-Sakura…

El oji-azul miro a las chicas y al verlas más tranquilas grito-¡Hey chicas sigamos ya!

Hinata volteo inmediatamente al escuchar la vos del Uzumaki, Sakura no le prestó mucha atención ya que un destello brillante le llamo la atención y gateo asta donde le pareció a verlo visto.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ahí hay un precipicio ya te he dicho que es peligroso!—le advirtió la oji-perla al mirar a la peli-rosa tan cerca del borde.

Hinata se encamino hacia las mochilas para cargarlas pero una mano masculina la detuvo.

-Hina-chan—llamo suavemente el Uzumaki—¿Ya le has contado?

La oji-perla le sonrió cariñosamente; Naruto usualmente es escandaloso y si no le hubiera pedido guardar tantito el secreto de sus salidas para encontrar el momento adecuado de decírselo a la peli-rosa sabrá Dios que hubiera pasado, por eo le conmovió el hecho de que el Uzumaki guardara sus escándalos para el futuro. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se agacho dispuesta a cargar su mochila pero Naruto se lo impidió nuevamente agarrando el mismo la mochila y colocándosela en el hombro disponible.

-¿Vamos Hina-chan?—pregunto radiante Naruto extendiéndole la mano a su ahora novia.

Hinata la tomo sin dudar ya que el Uzumaki se lo merecía, por haber sido delicado con ella.

-¡Waaaa! Ya le quiero contar al Teme que tengo una linda novia antes que el—grito escandalosamente Naruto.

_**"Bueno, después de todo es Naruto"**_ pensó para si Hinata.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Al llegar todos al campamento, comenzaron a ayudarse todos para preparar la cena, Sakura y Hinata no eran la excepción ellas se encontraban preparando el curry.

-¿Qué hace aquí este chocolate?—grito sakura mirando la envoltura del "99% cacao"

Hinata sobresaltada volteo a mirar a su amiga-¿eh lo e echado al curry?—dijo confundida Hinata ante la expresión de Sakura.

-¡Si hechas un chocolate tan amargo el curry quedara malísimo!—dijo exageradamente Sakura.

-Esta bueno Sakura-chan, lo e probado yo misma—dijo Hinata agarrando una cucharada y metiéndola en la boca de Sakura (a la fuerza claro está)

Sakura miro sorprendida a Hinata.

-Esta bueno—dijo asombrada ante el sabor delicioso del curry.

-¿Verdad? No puedes odiar una comida sin ni siquiera probarla—dijo Hinata mientras volvía a prestar atención a la olla y darle vueltas—En el amor pasa lo mismo, no lo sabrás, si dices que es imposible y no lo intentas.

Sakura miro la espalda de su amiga sin comprender mucho lo que quería decir esta-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dejare que tu sola lo descubras.

Atrás de ellas se encontraban un chico llamado Gaara, cabello peli-rojo y se encontraba lavando algunos platos, pero movimiento a su lado lo desconcentro de su tarea.

-¿Qué haces haya abajo?—pregunto extrañado Gaara al mirar a Sasuke tan inquieto mirando el suelo.

-¿Por casualidad has visto el anillo que siempre llevo puesto?—pregunto Sasuke mirando aun el suelo buscándolo.

-¿El de plata?—pregunto sorprendido Gaara ayudándolo a buscar.

-Me parece que lo e perdido—dijo cabizbajo el azabache.

_**"¿Lo a perdido?"**_ pensó la peli-rosa al escuchar la conversación, pero entonces recordó a ver visto algo brillando anteriormente.

-Tengo que hacer algo horita vengo Hinata—dijo mientras comenzaba a correr de regreso al prado donde en la tarde comieron.

* * *

GOMENASAI ayer no pude subir por que tubve muchos trabajos D:

Waaaa ya aparecio el NaruHina xD

Gracias a: **Mademoiselle Ninna blackstones3 y rukia alejandra **por sus comentarios :3.

**Mademoiselle Ninna_: _**_Jaja gracias por la critica :3, en serio me esmere al poner un poco mas de narracion pero es un poco dificil cuando tratas de narrar un manga en el cual nada mas hay dialogos xD y pues no quiero cambiar tanto la historia, por eso tarde un poco mas en actualisar jeje xD bueno espero mucho tu comentario :D_

**_Pollito maldosito (paola) gracias por tu apollo xD espero tu comentario en CaraLibro xD._**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el viernes el **Segundo capitulo la tercera parte **:D ...Sayonara :D


	6. Capitulo 2: Tercera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: No está bien odiar un alimento sin ni siquiera probarlo**

Comenzó a correr por el sendero hasta llegar al prado, aun sabiendo que encontrando el anillo no sería motivo suficiente para que el azabache la perdonara siguió corriendo _**"Es lo menos que puedo hacer"**_pensó la peli-rosa mientras corría.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Naruto miro extrañado al azabache si bien avía perdido su anillo se veía aun más inquieto de lo normal, parecía buscar algo pero entre la gente _**"¿Estará buscando a…"**_el Uzumaki fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Hinata que caminaba velozmente hacia ellos, se veía muy angustiada.

Angustiada erauna palabramuy corta para lo que acontecía a la oji-perla, Sakurase avía ido hace más de media hora y aun no regresaba le preocupaba, el hecho de que si se hacía más oscuro Sakura jamás podría encontrar el camino de regreso.

Empujo a cuanta gente se le puso en frente, su amiga no llegaba y su ausencia la ponía nerviosa, Hinata estaba caracterizada por ser una persona muy imaginativa, tanto que a veces dramatizaba todo, "la reina del drama" así la nombraba Sakura.

-Sasuke—grito Hinata al encontrarlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño ¿Por que llamaba a Sasuke y no a el? Hinata no pareció percatarse de la reacción del rubio y prosiguió al ver la atención que el azabache le ofrecía.

-Sakura, ¡Hace mucho que se fue y no a vuelto!—dijo alarmada mirando al azabache.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

El manto negro se pegaba al cielo mientras los puntos de luz luchaban con sobresalir una más que otra, por ser mas brillante, por sobresalir de entre las demás, los ojos jade miraron las estrellas mientras soltaba otro suspiro al viento.

-E encontrado el anillo, ¿Quién diría que se caería por el precipicio?—pregunto la peli-rosa mirando el anillo en su dedo.

Hace una media hora avía encontrado el anillo, se esmero tanto que ni se dio cuenta que bajo al precipicio, y que al momento de querer irse, estaba tan alto este que no podía subir de nuevo.

"_**Es peligroso nadar de noche"**_ pensó mientras miraba el agua frente a ella _**Así que es imposible…me pregunto si alguien me encontrara"**_

No pudo evitar acordarse de cierto azabache paso por su mente.

"_**Te odio"**_

Bajo la cabeza **"Es imposible que el venga por mi"**pensó la peli-rosa. Se sentía una idiota mientras más lo pensaba mas recuerdos dolorosos aparecían delante de ella, pero aun así como si de una enfermedad se tratara, como si de una mancha en la camisa que quisieras ocultar no podía evitar pensar solo en el, en su sonrisa, en su sarcasmo, sus ojos negros como la mismísima noche que hoy miraba solitaria.

-HARUNO—se escucho un grito en el viento.

Se volvió loca, tanto que ahora escuchaba su voz, imaginaba sus pasos sobre el césped y su agitada respiración.

-¿Dónde estás?—el azabache volvió a gritar.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos no estaba loca el avía ido por ella, la estaba buscando, aun después de todo lo que ella le avía hecho…

-SASUKE—grito Sakura esperanzada.

Una luz ilumino alrededor de donde estaba la peli-rosa, y esta como si de una mosca se tratara levanto la mirada siguiendo la luz, la silueta de Sasuke resaltaba en la oscuridad, cansado y aliviado "¡¿Haruno?" dijo al verla por fin, dejo la linterna de lado y se deslizo por las rocas sin importarle las heridas que estas le causaban su piel.

-Veras el aniño se te cayo por aquí así que…-comenzó a decir nerviosa por la reacción que pueda tener el azabache.

Las manos de Sasuke sobre los hombros de ella, la interrumpieron. Sasuke se inclino aliviado y cansado, un sonoro suspiro sorprendió a la peli-rosa.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien—murmuro el azabache aun mirando el suelo.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar los brazos lastimados del azabache, tenia cortadas moretones, incluso sangre de el mismo. La lágrima se formo en el precipicio, indecisa de lanzarse o no, algo no le permitía dejarse caer, las lagrimas se fueron juntando empujando una a una sobre el costado del precipicio asiendo que la lagrima se desbordara suicidándose sobre la mejilla de la peli-rosa.

-Yo...—susurro Sakura.

Los momentos más amargos de su vida aparecieron de nuevo, como fantasmas de su pasado queriendo atormentarla, cada uno más doloroso que otro _**"¿Cómo fui capaz de decirle tal cosa?"**_ pensó dolorosamente al recordar aquel día.

"_**No lo sabrás si dices que es imposible y no lo intentas"**_las palabras de Hinata resonaron en su cabeza.

-Yo te quiero, Sasuke—murmuró la peli-rosa.

Sasukeno pudo evitar subir rápido la cabeza debió a ver escuchado mal, la chica que le dijo que lo odiaba ahora decía todo lo contrario, contradiciéndose.

-No es cierto—fue lo único que pudo decir ante el asombro que le causaba escuchar esas palabras de ella.

-Es cierto—dijo sonrojada la peli-rosa.

Ante la sorpresa de la peli-rosa el azabache la abrazo, un abrazo cálido, no como los que se daba con Hinata o su mama, era reconfortante…feliz.

-¿Sasuke?—susurro en el oído confundida.

-Mierda, creo que voy a llorar—dijo bromeando Sasuke mientras se alejaba un poco y juntaba su frente con la de la peli-rosa—Haruno, dilo otra vez—le pidió el azabache.

Sakurase sonrojo como un tomate—Otra ves seria…

Se unieron sus latidos del corazón, entando en sincronización, sus respiraciones chocaban contra si, sus ojos estando conectados, los centímetros se volvían milímetros cuando una canción resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que se separaran bruscamente. El azabache saco de su pantalón su celular para contestar aun decepcionado.

-Ah dobe si la he encontrado, estamos bajo el precipicio de donde almorzamos—cerro su celular y volteo a ver a la peli-rosa—pronto vendrán a buscarnos.

"_**Supongo que no es el momento para un beso"**_ pensó desilusionado el azabache.

La peli-rosa volteo a mirarlo al recordar su charla en el autobús con Hinata- ¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quería preguntarte—dijo tímidamente.

-¿El qué?—pregunto el azabache acomodándose al lado de la peli-rosa.

-¿Por qué fingiste ser Naruto?—pregunto curiosamente mirándolo.

El azabache se sonrojo evitando su mirada respondió—Es solo por que al principio dijiste que odiabas a alguien llamado Sasuke.

La peli-rosa lo miro incrédula, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera y riera a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué te ríes?—pregunto "molesto" Sasuke.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido por el semblante relajado de su novia mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el prado bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Por qué no corremos para sacarlos rápido?—pregunto desconcertado el güero a Hinata.

La oji-perla sonrió ante su inocente novio, se paró de puntitasy beso su mejilla para luego susurrar—Necesitan tiempo esos dos, ¿qué tal si miramos un poco las estrellas y en 15 minutos los sacamos?—pregunto Hinata sonriente.

"_**Hay veces en que la amo tanto que hasta me da miedo"**_pensó Naruto antes de sonreír y aceptar la propuesta de su novia.

El peli-rojo que se encontraba siguiéndolos desvió la mirada sonrojado sintiendo que era mal tercio **"Se han olvidado de que estoy aquí" **pensó un Gaara avergonzado por la escena de esos dos tórtolos frente a el, pues Gaara no se consideraba de esas personas que les encantaban lo cursi.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Las estrellas deberían de sentirse afortunadas de estar presentes en una noche tan pacifica.

"**Así que este amor, no es solo amargo"**

* * *

GOMENASAI no tuve mucho tiempo como el que esperaba D:

Waaaa al fin se reconsiliaron :D

Gracias a: **Mademoiselle Ninna y rukia alejandra **por sus comentarios :3.

**Mademoiselle Ninna_: _**_gracias por tus consejos me sirven mucho :3 y mas por que boy comensando xD espero tu comentario _

**_Pollito maldosito (paola) gracias por tu apollo :D ¿Quieres que te de pan? xD._**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el viernes o sabado el Tercer capitulo primera parte:D ...Sayonara :D


	7. Capitulo 3: Primera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Aún así, sin duda yo te quiero**

La peli-roja miraba el suelo, no podía, se avía estando preparando toda la mañana, incluso le pidió a sus amigas que le dieran ánimos, no pudo dormir bien, se distrajo en clases y todo para que se pusiera al final nerviosa delante de el al grado de no poder mover ni un solo musculo.

-Yo, quisiera saber…-su voz se corto, trago saliva y de nuevo continuo, ya avía llegado hasta aquí, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora que tenía su atención—Podrías, me gustaría…que salieras conmigo—dijo igual de roja que su cabello.

El azabache suspiro, todo este tiempo (media hora) avía estado mirando por la ventana a una peli-rosa que barría el patio junto a su amiga oji-perla, ambas reían y platicaban mientras barrían, una escena que se podía apreciar desde el segundo piso del edificio, esa chica lo avía arrastrado hasta ese lugar al aburrirse se puso a observar a la peli-rosa, ya que…¿Karin?...(no se acuerda de cuál es su nombre) solo tartamudeaba.

-Lo siento—murmuro mientras miraba a través de la ventana, mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban sus cabellos azabaches—Ya tengo novia.

La peli-roja sintió una quemazón en su pecho—No puede ser—dijo dolida.

-Es esa chica—dijo Sasuke señalando a la peli-rosa que se encontraba corriendo para entrar al edificio—Sakura—grito el azabache llamando la atención de la peli-rosa.

-Sasuke—saludo sonriente Sakura mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

La peli-roja miraba como el azabache y la peli-rosa se sonreía mutuamente.

-Te estaba esperando ¿Dónde estabas?—le regaño el azabache.

-Haciendo limpieza, pero ya he terminado, voy a ver a Kakashi-senei—se disculpo Sakura.

La puerta de uno de los salones del edificio se abrió rápidamente—Sakura date prisa y ven—dijo un molesto Kakashi.

-A Kakashi-sensei—se sobre salto Sakura—Luego nos vemos—se despidió Sakura.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-¿El mar?—pregunto Sakura asombrada por la idea de su ahora novio.

El ruido a su alrededor no parecía importarles mucho.

-Si, podemos ir de vacaciones juntos—dijo sonriendo de lado Sasuke mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano.

Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada—¿Va-vacaciones de verano?

-Si falta poco para que empiecen—dijo Sasuke mirando la expresión de la peli-rosa—Ah ¿no te gusta el mar?—pregunto desconcertado el azabache al vera desviar la mirada.

-¡No, me encanta, es mi lugar favorito!—se apresuro a decir Sakura—pero…este año abra mas clases de refuerzo este verano, ¿Lo sabías Sasuke?—pregunto un poco nerviosa la peli-rosa.

-¿Y qué? Solo los que son demasiado estúpidos van a clases de refuerzo—dijo simplemente Sasuke.

Sakura sintió como si le atravesaran un flecha.

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué te ha dicho Kakashi-sensei?—pregunto curioso Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

-Ah, Na-nada—contestó moviendo los brazos en forma de nerviosismo—No ha sido nada.

_**Flash-back**_

_-Haruno, tus notas son terribles me dan ganas de llorar—contesto Kakashi mirando a la peli-rosa seriamente._

_-Hi—dijo Sakura o más bien balbuceo mirando el piso._

_—Como tu examen parcial fue catastrófico, todo depende del examen final…puede que te quedes sin vacaciones de verano ¡seré muy estricto en el verano!_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Sakura sentía como el mundo se le iba enzima, incluso pensó tener un letrero sobre su cabeza apuntándola donde decía "Demasiado Estúpida", no avía modo de que le dijera a Sasuke que era tonta y no tendría vacaciones de verano. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambos brazos.

-Oye, si tanto te disgusta la idea, olvídalo—dijo Sasuke mirando como la peli-rosa se estresaba—A mi…no me importa donde sea…yo solo quiero pasar un rato contigo—murmuro levemente sonrojado Sakura.

Sonrojado, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sonrojaba…claro solo pasaba cuando nombraban a cierta peli-rosa o cuando este la veía sonreír, un leve sonrojo pero por más leve que sea no deja de ser un sonrojo.

**"Sasuke…no importa lo que pase ¡Protegeré mis vacaciones de verano!"** pensó la peli-rosa decidida.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La peli-rosa estaba decidida, no importaba lo que pasara, no dejaría por nada del mundo que sus vacaciones se fueran por el desagüe, estudiaría asta escupir las palabras y ecuaciones, trabajaría duro, no dormiría, no descansaría hasta a verse aprendido cada párrafo, cada palabra, cada expresión, cada número de sus libros de texto.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-NO SE QUE ARE—grito un rubio tomándose de la cabeza desesperado.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun—dijo suavemente Hinata mientras trataba de consolar a su novio.

Naruto miro a la oji-perla, su tés no avía cambiado en absoluto seguía igual de tranquila que cuando se le avía mencionado que a lo mejor no tenia vacaciones.

-Pero Hinata tu querías conocer a mi familia—dijo intrigado Naruto—Si no tengo vacaciones no podremos ir a verlos y…

-Eso no importa mucho, los puedo conocer en cualquier otro momento Naruto, además aun no sabemos si pasaras los exámenes—dijo sonriente Hinata tratando de tranquilizarlo—Yo te ayudare a estudiar.

La sonrisa del güero renació ancha y brillante, lo que mas temía no eran sus calificaciones, sino la reacción de su novia, no quería defraudarla y menos cuando avían estado hablando de una futura visita a la familia Uzumaki.

-¡Esforcémonos juntos!, ¡dattebayo!—grito alegre Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-¿Qué?—casi grito el azabache sorprendido por lo que le abia comentado la peli-rosa.

La peli-rosa lo avía decidido por lo cual no podía ceder tan fácilmente a cualquier tentación, miro el suelo por su posición inclinada esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos menos?—pregunto desconcertado el azabache mirando a la peli-rosa aun inclinada en su reverencia.

* * *

GOMENASAI no tuve mucho tiempo como el que esperaba D:

Waaaa lo deje todo en suspenso chanchanchan xD

Gracias a: **rukia alejandra **por tu comentario :3.

**_Pollito maldosito (paola) MADRE! mañana doble abrazo por favor :3 ¿Que tal el trio? xD espero que marisol lo aya borrado antes de que alguien lo leyera xD._**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el Lunes el Tercer capitulo segunda parte:D ...Sayonara :D


	8. Capitulo 3: Segunda Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Aún así, sin duda yo te quiero**

-¿Qué?—casi grito el azabache sorprendido por lo que le avía comentado la peli-rosa.

La peli-rosa lo avía decidido por lo cual no podía ceder tan fácilmente a cualquier tentación, miro el suelo por su posición inclinada esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos menos?—pregunto desconcertado el azabache mirando a la peli-rosa aun inclinada en su reverencia.

-Hasta el final del semestre, por favor—pidió la peli-rosa aun en su reverencia.

-¿He? ¿Es para estudiar los exámenes o qué?—pregunto aun asombrado el azabache.

-Eso es—afirmo Sakura dejando su posición y poniéndose de nuevo derecha.

Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio jamás en su vida avía sentido la opresión en el pecho que sintió hace unos pocos segundos.

-No me des esos sustos en la mañana…solo quedan 3 semanas para el final de clases—suplico el azabache revolviéndose los cabellos nerviosamente.

-Si—contesto Sakura preocupada por la reacción de su novio.

-De acuerdo entonces estudiemos juntos después de la escuela—propuso Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Sakura-chan—llamo la oji-perla pidiendo la atención de la peli-rosa—Naruto y yo iremos por unos helados, ¿Quieren venir tu y Sasuke-san?—pregunto sonriente Hinata mirando como su amiga guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga—Gomenasai (Lo siento) Hina-chan Sasuke y yo nos quedaremos a estudiar—se disculpo la peli-rosa.

-Ha hablando de eso…¿Por qué te buscaba Kakashi-sensei cuando limpiábamos el patio?—pregunto curiosa la oji-prela.

Sakura sintió esa pregunta como un balde de agua fría **"otra vez me siento demasiado tonta" **pensó Sakura con una gran gota de sudor sobre su frente, suspiro pesadamente.

-No de nada, solo quería que le ayudara con unos papeles—mintió Sakura mirando para otro lado.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, ese cuento ya se lo sabía de memoria y sospechaba (afirmaba) que Sakura mentía

_**Flash-back**_

_El salón se encontraba tranquilo, demasiado pensaba la oji-prela buscando con su mirada a su novio, lo encontró en su banco sentado mirando la ventana pensativamente. Hinata lo miro preocupada normalmente el Uzumaki no se mantenía quieto en un lugar y mucho menos sin hablar, el solo hecho de que el salón estuviera tranquilo la desconcertó, el ver a su hiperactivo novio sentado y callado la preocupo. Naruto dejo de mirar la ventana al sentir una mirada clavada en su cabeza, y al voltear se encontró con una oji-prela mirándolo, al mirar cierta preocupación en los ojos de su novia el Uzumaki le sonrió extendiendo su mano en señal de que se acercara. Hinata sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia su novio._

_-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Hinata al sentarse en el banco vacio de enfrente del güero-¿Por qué te ha hablado Kakashi-sensei? ¿paso algo malo?—pregunto preocupada Hinata mirándolo fijamente._

_Naruto no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente __**"Se ha dado cuenta"**__ pensó el güero._

_-Nada—sonrió nervioso—Solo quería que le ayudara con unos papeles—mintió el Uzumaki mirando el cabello de Hinata tratando de disimular._

_Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—No agás eso—murmuro dolida Hinata llamando la atención de Naruto—no guardes tus sentimientos porque solo lograras preocuparme más._

_Naruto la miro—Lo siento—dijo agarrando ambas manos de la oji-perla—es que…Kakashi-sensei me dijo que a lo mejor no tendría vacaciones de verano y yo…Hinata tu querías visitar a mi familia._

_Hinata sonrió cariñosamente mientras apretaba las manos de Naruto—No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudo._

_-Gracias—dijo sonriente Naruto—Ha este una pregunta…¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que mentía?—pregunto curioso el güero mirando a su novia._

_-Cuando mientes miras mi cabello, cuando estas nervioso te rascas la cabeza, y cuando tratas de ocultarme algo sonríes de una manera muy extraña—dijo sonriente Hinata._

_Naruto no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al verse descubierto tan fácilmente por una muñeca de porcelana._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

-Sakura-chan…-murmuro la oji-perla mirando a la peli-rosa salir del salón.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Oye…¿Por qué estamos tan pegados?—pregunto nerviosa Sakura mirando al azabache pegado a su lado.

-¿No te gusta?—pregunto pícaramente el azabache al oído de Sakura.

-Ni siquiera estas estudiando—lo regaño la peli-rosa.

-Yo estudio leyendo el libro de texto, así lo hago siempre—se excuso Sasuke señalando el libro en su mano—¿Y tu Sakura?—pregunto asomándose por el hombro de la peli-rosa—Llevas hace rato en la misma página ¿Es que no lo entiendes?—pregunto sentándose mejor a su lado.

La peli-rosa sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido **"No me puedo concentrar**" pensó avergonzada la peli-rosa.

-Si—murmuro roja como un tomate.

El azabache comenzó a explicarle pero la peli-rosa no podía más que escuchar el murmuro y la explicación** "Mi corazón…late muy rápido" **pensó tratando de ignorar el aliento del azabache sobre su cuello al hablar.

-¿Me estas escuchando Sakura?—pregunto el azabache.

-S-si—tartamudeo Sakura mirando el libro fijamente.

"**Frase afirmativa…Frase interrogativa…"**repetía mentalmente la peli-rosa.

-Entonces intentemos la siguiente, fíjate bien—dijo el azabache mostrando mejor la pagina del libro.

-Vale—afirmo mirando con atención la pagina.

El azabache captando la mirada fija de Sakura subió el libro haciendo que esta subiera la cabeza quedando los dos a escasos centímetros de distancia Sakura al darse cuenta no hizo mas que voltearse completamente sonrojada.

-Sakura—dijo Sasuke abrazándola por la espalda—¿Cuando nos vamos a besar?

-Cuando…cuando cumpla 17—dijo avergonzada Sakura—puede…

-¿Puede?—pregunto el azabache hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la peli-rosa.

-Seguro—murmuro mirando el piso.

"**¿Qué debería hacer?"** pensó Sakura.

-Esta bien—dijo derrotado Sasuke—Entonces por el momento en el cachete—murmuro dándole un dulce beso el la mejilla a la peli-rosa.

"Es que lo quiero tanto, que me dan ganas de llorar" pensó cerrando los ojos sintiendo los tibios y suaves labios del azabache en su mejilla.

* * *

Pinke Fuking Baka tsk y todas las maldiciones dedicado a esta pinke pagina que no me dejo subir en toda esta semana o fueron dos? waaaaaaaaa estube todos los dias abriendola para subir el capitulo pero me marcaba error y no me dejaba TT-TT

Lounico bueno que salio de todo esto es que...¿Ya tengo el otro capitulo?...creo que eso es lo unico bueno xD waaaa gracias por los reviews :D que fueron mas y me senti feliz :3

No me quedo tan largo pero es por que qiero que este capitulo tenga 4 partes xD y dure un poco mas y aparte de los capitulos extras que pondre.

Gracias a: **rukia alejandra, Miisaki-chan, ziotzae, Sakulali y setsuna17 **por sus comentario :3.

**_Pollito maldosito (paola) MADRE! quiero mi chicle Japones! xD waaa te adoro no importa si me das o no chocolates(*¬*) yo te querre siempre :D anda admitelo me amas xD jaja nadie se resiste a mis ojos sensualotes jaja waaaa espero tu comentario :D._**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el Jueves o viernes el Tercer capitulo tercera parte:D ...Sayonara :D


	9. Capitulo 3: Tercera Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Aún así, sin duda yo te quiero**

"**Es que lo quiero tanto, que me dan ganas de llorar"** pensó cerrando los ojos sintiendo los tibios y suaves labios del azabache en su mejilla.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

El crepúsculo entraba por la ventana anunciando el final de un día la peli-rosa se sentó frente a su escritorio preparada para estudiar todo lo posible en la noche ya que en la tarde por cierta persona su concentración estaba lejos de los estudios.

Pretendía estudiar toda la noche incluso no dormir pero el sonoro canto de una canción proveniente de su celular la desconcentro mirando quien interrumpía sus estudios se sorprendió de ver el nombre de su novio en el preguntándose el que querría contesto…

Las horas pasaban volando cuan ondas en la superficie del agua al caer una hoja seca en otoño, los minutos parecían segundos, la oscura calle si una sola alma fuera de su casa y el susurro de los grillos quienes armonizaban el lugar.

-Hablamos luego—dijo sonriente Sakura después de horas de hablar con Sasuke.

Y entonces el susurro y la calma de la calle fue destrozado por el grito de sorpresa que pego la peli-rosa al mirar su reloj de noche.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Entonces… ¿los mensajes y llamadas al celular también están prohibidos?—pregunto desconcertado el azabache a su novia mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano muy típico de él.

-He desconectado mi celular—dijo seria Sakura mirando el piso.

-¡¿En serio?—pregunto sorprendido al parecer su novia no bromeaba.

-No puedo malgastar ¡Ni un minuto! ¡Ni un segundo!—dijo levantando la cabeza entusiastamente.

"**¿Malgastar?...¿Pasar tiempo con migo es malgastarlo?"** pensó deprimido Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

-¿A ti te parece bien?-pregunto Sasuke al volverla a ver.

"**Yo solo quiero pasar un rato contigo…"** las palabras que Sasuke dijo aquella vez se repitieron en su cabeza.

-Si—respondió sin chistar Sakura.

-Ya veo ¡Buena suerte entonces!—dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de lado la cual felicidad que mostraba, no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Gracias—dijo sonriente, feliz Sakura de que su novio la entendiera.

El azabache la miro alejarse **"¿Por qué…te parece bien? No lo entiendo"** pensó triste Sasuke.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Los ojos perlados mostraban una gran preocupación a cierta oji-jade que se encontraba ausente, somnolienta más bien.

-Sakura-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Hinata mirando a su amiga con la mirada perdida.

-Si solo tengo un poco de sueño—dijo escusadamente mientras giraba a la derecha.

-Segur…—no termino de decirlo Hinata al ver a su amiga estrellada contra la pared.

-Estoy bien—dijo rápido Sakura antes de que Hinata dijera algo.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Teme eres un desconsiderado—refunfuño Naruto a su amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Cállate Dobe—dijo amargamente Sasuke mientras miraba un punto fijo frente a el.

-Que no me digas Dobe…Teme—gruño Naruto enojado.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dob…-no termino decir Sasuke ya que un fuerte golpe lo desconcentro.

"**Estoy bien"** escucho decir Sasuke a la peli-rosa que había chocado contra la pared.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Gracias—dijo sonriente Sakura saliendo de la sala de maestros.

"**Ha por fin lo entiendo"** pensó feliz mientras se recargaba en la ventana del segundo piso.

Se sorprendió de ver a un chico saliendo del edificio y lo reconoció como Sasuke.

-Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho—dijo con un sonoro suspiro de tristeza.

Miro al azabache alejarse—SASUKE—grito para llamar su atención pero el chico no pareció escucharla.

-…¿No me a oído? Tal vez estaba muy lejos—dijo en un susurro la peli-rosa para animarse.

"**Ahora está lejos de mi…pero…estoy bien porque pronto…"** pensó la peli-rosa alejándose de la ventana y caminando por el pasillo.

El azabache volteo hacia el edificio pero en la ventana ya no se encontraba la peli-rosa-Deberías a verme llamado una vez mas—dijo tristemente el azabache—Te has rendido muy fácilmente—murmuro retomando su camino.

"**Para que podamos estar siempre juntos"**

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La peli-rosa se encontraba en la biblioteca como últimamente se la vivía en ella estudiando como si su vida dependiera de ello unas manos sobre la mesa hisieron que llamara su atención y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el azabache.

-Hola—saludo casualmente sentándose a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien? El otro día chocaste con una pared ¿No?

-Si—dijo riendo la peli-rosa al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Sakura, me gustaría que quedáramos este domingo—dijo el azabache mirando sus manos nerviosamente-¿Qué te parece?

-Los exámenes empiezan el lunes, ¿No?—pregunto sonriente Sakura quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Lo sé—respondió simplemente el azabache.

-¿No podríamos vernos más adelante?—pregunto nerviosa Sakura.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir Sasuke—Quiero verte el domingo…si no puedes será mejor que rompamos…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante lo ultimo mencionado, eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría.

-…Tengo muchas ganas de quedar contigo—dijo Sasuke con una son risa en los labios.

-Ah—suspiro aliviada Sakura—me has asustado, está bien aunque solo un rato—dijo sonriente.

-Te esperare delante de la estación a las 3—dijo Sasuke levantándose del asiento.

-Vale—dijo sonriente Sakura.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Mañana a las tres en punto—se dijo Sakura mirando su calendario-¿Ho…será hoy? No he dormido y no sé en qué día estoy.

Se recostó en su escritorio **"Si me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo, no pasara nada si quedo un rato con el"** pensó cerrando los ojos emocionada.

"**Hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo juntos…"**

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se estiro mirando el reloj **"He ¿Son…las 7?"** pensó desconcertada levantándose y dirigiéndose a su ventana.

-¿Ya es de noche?—pregunto o más bien afirmo Sakura mirando la oscuridad de la calle.

Se puso la chaqueta como pudo y salió de su casa, corrió todo lo que pudo, cruzo las calles, hasta llegar a la estación, lo busco con la mirada, grito su nombre, pero el ya no estaba el ya se avía ido, ella avía llegado demasiado tarde.

* * *

Waaaaa este y el otro son los capitulos mas tistez xD

No se si se dieron cuenta de que me gusta dejarlos con la intriga jeje xD pero bueno soy escritora que mas quieren :D

Gracias a: **rukia alejandra, Miisaki-chan y Sakulali **por sus comentario :3.

**_Pollito maldosito (paola) MADRE! Quiero un Jamon cjaz xD._**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire el Lunes el Tercer capitulo cuarta parte:D ...Sayonara :D


	10. Capitulo 3: Cuarta Parte

_**Atencion: **Naruto no me pertenece sus personajes son obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto **__y la historia 99% Cacao le pertenece a la gran **Yoshioka Ririko. **Aunque abran unos que otros detalles que me pertenecen a mi como capitulos extras y eso xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Aún así, sin duda yo te quiero**

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se estiro mirando el reloj **"He ¿Son…las 7?"** pensó desconcertada levantándose y dirigiéndose a su ventana.

-¿Ya es de noche?—pregunto o más bien afirmo Sakura mirando la oscuridad de la calle.

Se puso la chaqueta como pudo y salió de su casa, corrió todo lo que pudo, cruzo las calles, hasta llegar a la estación, lo busco con la mirada, grito su nombre, pero el ya no estaba el ya se avía ido, ella avía llegado demasiado tarde.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

La peli-rosa camino por los pasillos buscando entre la gente al azabache, lo encontró después de unos minutos caminando solo entre los pasillos con la mirada profunda dirigida a sus pies.

-Sasuke—grito Sakura llamando la atención del azabache—Siento mucho lo de ayer yo…

El azabache aparto la mirada y la paso de largo—Ya basta vamos a dejarlo—dijo ausentemente el azabache deteniéndose un instante sin voltear a verla—Parece que no tiene sentido que salgamos juntos.

El corazón se achico, la peli-rosa no lo quería escuchar, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo el azabache.

Sasuke se volteo a mirarla por primera vez y la miro a los ojos, Sakura lo miro asustada temía lo que venía si bien en los ojos de él reflejaba frialdad y tristeza y lo peor de todo es que Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La mirada oscura, negra y brillante de melancolía la carcomía si bien nunca la avía visto de esa manera se temía tener que verla toda la vida, quería que sus ojos mostraran esa dulce y sarcástica mirada que lo caracterizaba si bien a veces se ponía seria pero esta volvía a calmarse y a brillar como la luz del sol cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero la peli-rosa sabia que esta mirada duraría mucho tiempo.

Las palabras atoradas en su garganta no querían volar, la frialdad e incomodidad en el ambiente impedía el que Sakura moviera un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, ¿acaso así tenía que terminar todo? Su respiración se entrecorto, pero agradecía que sus lagrimas aun no salieran de sus ojos.

-No te voy a molestar mas, puedes estudiar tanto como te de la gana—dijo fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba por el corredor justo cuando la campana de la primera hora sonaba por los rincones del plantel.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

"_**´Podremos estar siempre juntos muy pronto´ es lo que siempre le susurraba a mi corazón para darme fuerzas" **_

La hoja blanca como la nieve tenia ligeras manchas, los charcos de agua se formaban con rapidez al caer sobre ella, se esparcía formando pequeños círculos en ella.

_**Podrás estudiar tanto como te dé la gana.**_

Otra mas, una que otra las lagrimas competían por ver quién llegaba mas rápido a la hoja, sin duda algunas terminaban empatadas.

No tiene sentido que salgamos juntos.

Si bien el sollozo silencioso de Sakura nadie lo noto solo una persona que se encontraba en una esquina del salón, una persona a la que la peli-rosa avía dejado de lado también pero esta siempre pendiente de las acciones de la peli-rosa se preocupo.

-Sakura-chan—susurro Hinata mirando a la peli-rosa que se tapaba con las manos la cara haciendo como si estuviera contestando su examen el cual estaba más que empapado por las saladas lagrimas.

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que acabar así?...Aun así sin duda yo te quiero"**_

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto sonriente una peli-azul a su brillante novio que se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana.

El Uzumaki miro a Hinata con su típica sonrisa zorruna y la abrazo feliz—Gracias Hina-Koi gracias a ti me he sabido todo y no me e tenido que copiar.

Hinata sonrió entusiasmada, todas las noches en vela valieron la pena y ese día podría dormir a gusto.

-Me alegro mucho Naruto—dijo dulcemente Hinata regresándole el abrazo a su novio.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

Camino lentamente no le importaba si Sasuke pensaba si era demasiado estúpida ella se lo diría, le diría todo.

-Sasuke…a mi…-susurro Sakura al acercarse al lugar donde el azabache se sentaba—…me encanta el mar.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?—pregunto el azabache mirando la ventana.

-Estaba muy contenta cuando me pediste que fuera contigo, pero el profesor me dijo que dependía de mi examen final, que seguramente no tendría vacaciones de verano…

Es azabache volteo a mirarla sorprendido ante lo dicho por esta, las lagrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Sakura _**"Cuanto odio verla llorar**_" pensó confundido e irritado.

-Yo quería…ir contigo—comenzó a decir de nuevo la peli-rosa entrecortadamente—Al mar, al rio y a las montañas a un montón de sitios—sollozo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde…-comenzó a decir el azabache.

-Lo siento—murmuro Sakura.

-…Puede que no tengas vacaciones de verano, ¿Qué más da?—dijo Sasuke mirando como Sakura aun no se quitaba las manos de los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-Oye, la próxima vez por favor, ¿me lo podrías contar antes?—pregunto Sasuke apartando las manos de la peli-rosa de su rostro para que esta lo mirara.

-¿Habrá una próxima vez?—pregunto sonrojada y más calmada Sakura.

Sasuke la miro fijamente—Los que quieran una próxima vez, que levanten la mano—dijo el azabache levantando su mano en señal de aprobación, Sakura levanto su mano instantáneamente—Bueno, es un día tarde pero…-murmuro Sasuke sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de oro con una piedra color verde brillante colocándola en el dedo índice de la mano alzada de la peli-rosa—Feliz cumpleaños.

La peli-rosa miro sorprendida el anillo en su dedo-¿Cumpleaños?... ¡HA! ¡ERA AYER!—grito sorprendida Sakura.

-¿He?¿Te avías olvidado?—pregunto sorprendido Sasuke.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-Al final después de tanto esfuerzo…-comenzó diciendo la peli-rosa después de clases mientras caminaban para irse a sus casas.

-Tienes que tomar clases de refuerzo—termino de decir Sasuke.

-¡Tu también tienes que ir!—se mofo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

-Es que no me pude concentrar después de que me asaltaste así antes del examen, no me lo esperaba—se excuso el azabache.

-No volveré a hacerlo—murmuro apenada Sakura.

-Lo siento—se disculpo el azabache.

Sakura no pudo evitar ver el anuncio que se encontraba en la pared.

-¡Ha! Mira las clases de refuerzos serán en la sala de ciencias—dijo Sakura sorprendida después de leer en silencio el cartel.

-Me pregunto si aun esta nuestra base secreta—murmuro Sasuke.

**-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-.:*-**

-¡Oh! Sigue aquí—dijo sorprendido Sasuke al meterse al escondite—Nuestro escondite.

-Quieres decir nuestra base secreta—le corrigió Sakura mirando alrededor.

"_**Cuando quedaba con Sasuke, pensaba que el amor era dulce, pero me pregunto por qué, cuanto más amas, más amargo se vuelve… "**_

Sakura sonrió feliz.

-¿Por qué sonríes?—pregunto el azabache mirando a la peli rosa.

-Pensaba en ti—dijo cariñosamente Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

La poca distancia e fue cortando y el corazón de Sakura se volcó al sentir la presión de los labios del azabache sobre los suyos.

"…_**Me recuerda al chocolate 99% cacao"**_

* * *

Waaaaa ya se esta acabando TT-TT

Gracias a: **rukia alejandra, Miisaki-chan y zayr2e **por sus comentario :3.

**_Pollito maldosito (paola) MADRE! no te quiero ver tiste ponete feliz y oooo quiero mi chocolate :D._**

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :D, las criticas destructivas...digo...constructivas :P.

Esta historia es Sasusaku y Naruhina si no te gusta ninguna de las dos parejas no me digan nada pues esta historia es de una fan para las fans :D

Me anima ver comentarios de la gente por lo que si leen por favor no les cuesta nada comentar xD

Subire los capitulos extras y jaja are el encuentro de Hinata con los papas de Naruto jaja ya se iumaginaran todo el vorlote xD ...Sayonara :D


End file.
